Irritating Interference
by Allazumi
Summary: I always thought I would have been ecstatic when this day came, when I finally got away from home, from all the bullshit, all the abuse and pain, and maybe I would have been if it wasn’t for the thoughts of all the things I was leaving behind.


**First thought for this sprang when I was on the train coming home from the city today. I was listening to Tokio Hotel and T.A.T.U when I was writing this.**** This is going to be an actual story, not just an oneshot, with chapters and whatnot. The name may not make sense to you, but it may when I add more chapters and if it doesn't then… well it does to me.**

**Irritating Interference **

**Chapter One**

**Friday 9:36pm Train**

**Sasuke POV**

I always thought I would have been ecstatic when this day came, when I finally got away from home, from all the bullshit, all the abuse and pain, and maybe I would have been if it wasn't for the thoughts of all the things I was leaving behind. If I had of left seven months earlier then I wouldn't feel so dead inside because I had nothing. Confusing, really, now that I have something worth living for I leave and feel like shit.

_----Seven Months Earlier----_

**Tuesday 12:53pm Konoha Highschool **

It was news around the school that someone new was starting, and seeing as our school was small, everyone seemed excited, except for me, I was indifferent. I really couldn't care less who attended this school, as long as they didn't bother me. So when the blonde hyperactive boy came up to me to introduce himself, I merely 'hn-ed' and turned away. I found him to be annoying by the way he acted in classes, like a complete idiot, and how he didn't respect anything. But I wasn't surprised when he shot to the top of the school with everyone else deemed 'popular', including myself.

Not all the 'popular' kids spent their time together in one big conforming group like they portray in big time movies about teenagers. Neji for example was well-known and liked because he was part of one of the richest families and had good looks which made nearly all the girls swoon after him, not too unlike myself. The thing with Neji was that he was one of the popular people who didn't hang out with the other popular people, he hung out with TenTen and Rock Lee, both of them weren't popular like Neji but not at the bottom of the school, somewhere in the middle. But then there was the people like Sakura and Ino who were typical popular girls, hating anyone who they thought was below them and having stupid infatuations for boys like me and Neji, and they were stuck together like glue.

Thankfully, there weren't much people who actually looked down on others because they weren't rich or didn't look the best. They were just liked, for whatever reasons, whether it was because of their families or the fact that they were actually nice.

I assumed he was liked by everyone because he was a class clown, a prankster, like Kiba, someone to laugh at. Frankly I didn't like to associate myself with people like him, they would just get me in trouble and I couldn't afford to mess up my school reputation because I had no idea how my father would react. Probably send me to boarding school or something.

Hearing angry-sounding footsteps fading, I turned to see the blonde stalking away from me, back to Kiba, Sakura, Ino and a few others standing around. Looking over at them, I _almost _felt jealous that they could all stand around laughing and joking with eachother. Jealous that they could be friends and that I wasn't part of it, but I couldn't waste time on friends. It wasn't like they hated me, I hadn't given them a reason to hate me but I hadn't given them a reason to befriend me either.

'What are you staring at, Sasuke? I have to drop you off at Father's office now, you don't want to be late, you know he doesn't like being kept waiting. Come now.' Glaring at Itachi, I grudgingly picked up my bag from under my table and pushed past him. I had forgotten that I was leaving early today to get 'training' for the family business. The business that Itachi was the heir to, but had lightly turned down, even after all the training he received; now I had to do it. If I was the one to turn down the business I would have been disowned but the prodigy could do whatever he wanted, he was a prodigy after all.

I was that far in front of my brother that I almost didn't hear him calling me, I would have been fine with that, but I did happen to hear him and that just made my mood even worse. 'Sasuke! Wait up! I didn't literally mean you had to be there right now!'

'Whatever.' I said, slowing my steps but not stopping. He still caught up with me within the next minute.

'What's with you all of a sudden? Did you get turned down by a girl?' He joked. My bottled up anger bubbled over. Usually I would have been in more control of my emotions, Uchihas didn't lose control.

'Shut the fuck up, Itachi!' I shouted, twisting around to face him. He looked shocked and I nearly laughed. 'Why the hell did you turn Father down? What in the hell is wrong with you? God, and if that didn't already make things worse, you got away with it.' I laughed disbelievingly at this. 'Now I have to do it! What possible reason do you have?'

I was relieved that when I looked around there was no one else in the small parking lot to see my 'scene' but I still felt embarrassed and my face felt hotter but I made sure to keep my scowl in place. I was expecting him to get angry, to yell, so it came as a shock when he just kept silent and looked up into the sky with a sad look on his face. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, he answered me, 'I have my reasons…' His reply just made me more frustrated but before I could act on my anger he walked off to the car, and I knew I shouldn't stall any longer otherwise Father would get angry with me; I didn't want that and by the looks of things, neither did Itachi.

**Tuesday 1:45pm Uchiha Corporation**

'Good, you're here, Sasuke!' The booming voice of my father startles me, as it echoes throughout the big waiting foyer, which I'm sitting in. Fugaku Uchiha's shoulders are broad and he's pretty tall, with dark, hard eyes that look like they can pierce your soul and even though I'd never admit it to anyone, he intimidates me, scares me even. Itachi stands up behind me, I see my father's mouth turn down slightly, I glance up at Itachi and he's meeting my father's gaze with his own impassive stare, something I'd never be brave enough to do. Itachi rests his hand on my shoulder and I resist the urge to flinch and push him away from me, that would be a sign of weakness in our father's eyes and I can't disappoint him, because I know that I do disappoint him, I'm not some child prodigy like Itachi was and is, I'll never be as good as him, I know it as a fact. I can feel the tension and its unnerving, father is probably pissed that Itachi declined the offer of owning the business and having to pass it on to me, he thinks I'm hopeless, that I'm not strong enough to take care of something as big and important as Uchiha Corporation, but he doesn't really have any other choice if he wants to keep it a family business.

'I'll see you later, Sasuke.'

'B-bye.' I stutter and mentally kick myself. I'm not meant to stutter.

'Come on, Sasuke. Let's go into my office, we don't have all day.' Father says sternly. I quickly nod. 'Yes, Father.' I'm ashamed that I can't say I have a normal relationship with my father and that I'm intimidated by him. I don't ever remember having a 'warm father-son' moment with him. It's always been so stern and formal. I'm glad it's different with my mother; she has a nice, soft personality. While my father favored Itachi, my mother favored me, but she was always to busy with paperwork to ever take me to the park, play with me, or any other thing a normal child does with their parents. It was always Itachi taking me to the park and helping me build castles in the sandpit or pushing me on the swing, comforting me whenever I got hurt or had a nightmare, and tucking me in bed at night. We used to be so close but we've grown apart over the years, it would be childish of me now, as a 15 year old, to have him comfort me and I don't 'play' anymore. I've grown up and he has too.

I mentally prepare myself for about three hours of paperwork to fill out and files to read, some containing numbers and words that even I, a grade A student who is one year ahead of nearly everyone else my age, doesn't understand. I really don't know how Itachi could've done this, but we're so different, it was probably as easy as the regular work he did at school.

**Tuesday 4:30pm Uchiha Residence**

My hands are sore and I'm worried that they might even start cramping. Majority of the work/training I had to do today was paperwork and I had to write most of it out. After deciding to soak my hands in some hot water to see if that would ease the pain, I walked out into the hallway and headed to the bathroom. Once in there, I filled the basin with hot water, then added a little cold; I didn't want to burn my hands because that would be the worst possible thing to do if I had to go to father's office tomorrow.

There were two doors in the bathroom I was in and it was large. The door I had come through was connected to the end of the house that had mine and Itachi's room and a guest room, and our own living room, while if you went through the other door, you would come out near the foyer to our house, our parent's room, the kitchen and sitting area, another living room and another guest room. That door was left open and I could hear my father talking, I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying but when I heard my name I automatically tuned in.

'Itachi, must you do this? You're completely right for owning the business.'

I hadn't realized that he was talking to Itachi but he must have been because I heard his voice next. 'Father, Sasuke is capable of owning the business and I have other things I want to do, I wouldn't be able to accomplish these things if I was the head of Uchiha Corporation. I'm sorry.' He didn't sound sorry at all, but I wasn't so surprised.

'Sasuke is not capable of owning my business. He's not as smart as he should be; he's not picking up on things as you did, I want you to do your duty, Itachi. What could you possibly want to do that's so important?' I felt my heart sink and tears burn the back of my eyes when I heard those words.

'Don't you dare say Sasuke isn't smart! He got put up a grade and he's getting straight A's. My dreams and goals are important to me and if you're any kind of caring father you shouldn't question what I want to do in life!' I felt the tears finally break and fall down my face. I wiped at them furiously and walked over to the open door, slamming it shut and flicking the lock. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, I let the tears fall freely, not bothering to wipe them away, or lock the other door. I wasn't sure why it had hurt hearing those words so much, I already knew I was useless and not business-worthy but it did still hurt. I think it was actually hearing them spoken, be certain of the disapproval my father felt towards me.

It wasn't too long before the door opened revealing Itachi. 'Sasuke, whats wrong?' He sounded concerned but I wasn't convinced.

'Nothing.' I spat, despite my shaky voice and tears. I pushed past him and half-ran to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me leaving a confused Itachi behind. He would probably figure out I had heard the conversation and probably wonder why I was so upset; we both knew I was useless. I had completely forgotten that he had stood up for me. I looked past and ignored every nice thing my brother did for me nowdays, it was easier that way to hate him.

Needing to calm down and get some kind of closure or comfort I turned on my stereo and turned the music up relatively loud, closing my eyes and mouthing the lyrics.

_You get up and somebody tells you where to go to_

_When you get there everybody's telling you what to do_

_Thank you, it's been another bloody Monday_

_And no one is asking what you wanted anyway_

_Scream, til you feel it_

_Scream, til you believe it_

_Scream, and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream, til you feel it_

_Scream, til you believe it_

_Scream, and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream, scream it out loud_

_Watch out, stay awake, they're lurkin'_

_Obsess you, they are always workin'_

_Promising, everything you never asked for_

_And one day it'll be too late and you're back for more_

_Scream, til you feel it_

_Scream, til you believe it_

_Scream, and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream, til you feel it_

_Scream, til you believe it_

_Scream, and when it hurts_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream_

_Back to zero, your time's about to come_

_Let them know you're not just anyone_

_Scream, scream it out loud _

_Scream, scream it out loud_

_Your time's about to come_

_Scream, til you feel it_

_Scream, til you believe it_

_Scream, and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream, til you feel it_

_Scream, til you believe it_

_Scream, and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_Shut-up_

_No, cos you feel it_

_No, cos you believe it_

_No, and when it hurts you_

_Scream it out loud_

_No No No No No No_

_Scream it out loud_

_Scream_

I realized once the song finished that I had started singing out loud but I didn't care, it didn't embarrass me. I didn't want to sound cocky but I had a good voice, I was a good singer. That was one of my talents that I actually enjoyed and wouldn't mind doing, but that didn't matter, I already had my life planned out by my dad, so singing had to stay as a hobby and nothing more. I shoved those thoughts out of my head as the next song came on. I remembered that I had made this mix tape earlier this week on Monday and sang along with the next two songs before getting up off of the floor I had lay down on and logging onto my laptop.

I checked my emails but there wasn't anything interesting, not that I had expected there to be, just things for school, future business managing and one from Itachi, sent a few minutes ago, but I didn't bother opening any of them. I wasn't in the mood. I turned my music up a little bit higher and continued to sing along. I realized that my voice didn't sound like the lead singers voice but didn't sound bad when I was singing his songs, both of which I thought were good things. I had considered starting a band before but I didn't really know much people, therefore didn't know anyone who played instruments and could be in my band. Besides I couldn't have pointless distractions that could mess up my life.

After having spaced out, I just watched some of my favorite shows online until I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I paused the music and heard my mother telling me and Itachi that dinner was ready. I hadn't realised that it was 6:00 yet and I wracked my brain for an excuse to get out of eating dinner with the family but couldn't find a valid one. Sighing, I got up from my bed, which I had been sitting on and walked down the stairs, through the two hallways and into the kitchen. I mentally calmed a little bit when I didn't see Itachi or Father sitting in their usual places yet and quickly took mine before they could arrive. That way when they did come to the table I could look down and avoid their eyes easier than if I had come in after them.

During dinner, me and Itachi were mostly silent, while my Father and Mother spoke about work. Twice, mother tried to ask me about school but I didn't really tell her anything much, there wasn't really anything to tell, I had had to leave early. Itachi mentioned that there was a new student my age that started. I just told mother that I hadn't spoken to him and he wasn't in any of my classes because I was a year ahead, but from what I heard he was loud, obnoxious and distracting and didn't want anything to do with him. Mother had told me not to judge someone based on what other people said. Truth was, I wasn't judging him on what everyone else said. He had been in some of my classes, which meant that he was smart, and I was surprised. I know that you really shouldn't judge people until you know them but I had expected him to be below average because of the way he had acted, but it seemed he was above average in some of his classes.

Even though I had felt sick in the stomach and didn't feel like eating, I finished my dinner first and asked to be excused. Father mumbled something about being disrespectful but mother had hushed him and told me it was fine and to go finish any homework I had. I was thankful to mother, if only father was as understanding as her.

As soon as I was upstairs and in my room, I felt suddenly tired and had fallen asleep almost instantly after lying down, without even turning off my laptop, which was still beside me on my bed, or my light. Obviously, I didn't mind that much though.

**Wednesday 2:59am Uchiha Residence, Sasuke's Room**

I awoke when I heard my door open and small footsteps coming across the room towards me. I opened my eyes, squinting, as I had just woken up and the light was still on. I remembered coming up to my room after dinner and then nothing. I must have fell asleep without turning off my light or laptop. I rolled off my back and onto my stomach, burying my head in my pillow. I let out a sleepy groan of annoyance and pushed myself up and got onto my knees and looked at Itachi, who was standing at the side of my bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked, looking at him suspiciously.

'I saw that your light was still on and came to turn it off. It seems that I woke you up, though. When did you fall asleep anyway?'

'Uhh… When I came back into my room, after dinner.' I looked at the digital clock sitting on desk. 3:02am. 'Itachi, why are you up this late?'

He also looked at the clock, before turning back to me. 'Just couldn't sleep, I guess. Didn't realise what the time was. You should get back to sleep.'

Usually I would've told him to shove off and mind his own business or not to tell me what to do, but I was too exhausted, even though I had slept for about eight hours. I forced myself to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth first though, before I went back to sleep. When I came back Itachi was gone and his door was closed, I would've thought he'd gone to sleep except for the faint glow in his room. He was probably reading or something. Again, I almost instantly fell asleep once I had rested my head on the pillow.

**End Chapter One**

**Song Sasuke sang was Scream by Tokio Hotel, which was the song I listen****ed to sometime while writing the story. Oh and Sasuke fell asleep at about 7:00pm. I think that's about eight hours if he woke at 3:00am… right? Oh with the lyrics, I just got them off some site and copy and pasted, so I'm not sure if there the real lyrics, if they're not please tell me, I don't want to look like a fool.**

_Chapter Two Preview_

'_Sasuke… I'm gay.' I never thought I would hear those words coming out of Itachi's mouth. I guess I was shocked to say the least. Here I was, sitting with my back against the wall, on my bed, while Itachi sat on the floor across from me. I knew I should say something but I couldn't make my mouth work. He lowered his gaze to the floor._


End file.
